Hunters
by Deadly Sin Of Mine
Summary: When a mysterious person appears in the bar one evening, Jasmine -a regular- finds herself being offered what she's been looking for. But not everything turns out to be as innocent as it seems. FMA characters w/ vampire fiction. Rated T just to be safe.


AN: Okay, so this is my first story on fanfiction and I am freaking out over making it as absolutely perfect as I can. Please tell me whether you like it or not in a Review and if it is liked well enough, I'll post another chapter. If not, I'll just rewrite it.

Now, before you read it I would like to explain some things. First of all, Jasmine is an OC. Second of all, this is not in Amestris, and I'm not sure if I want to put in Alchemy. And finally, yes, this story is a vampire fiction. I found it entertaining to have FMA characters in a world much like our own that was infested with vampires. For a reference, the vampires are somewhat based off Vampire Knight ('cause Twilight sucks and Buffy... well, I felt the need for the vampires to be overall harder to kill and not as generic (as in, all having the same goal and mental capacitiy)) XD

I really hope you guys like it.

-Sin

* * *

**Prologue**

The Deep Below bar was, as always, dark and shady as she walked in, pushing the heavy door against the wall with her left hand. A few people raised their hands slightly in greeting, and the bartender nodded in recognition as she walked up to the counter.

"A little early, aren't you? The afternoon crowd is still here" his voice rasped.

"_Really? I didn't notice_. Geez, Tad, I'm not a vampire. I can come and go anytime I please" she replied, rolling her eyes. Well, it was _half_ true.

"You might not be a vampire, but you're definitely a little witch, aren't ya?" he chuckled.

"Now, that's not true. Just because I come in here and threaten your customers every now and then- hey, what are you laughing at!" "Oh, girl, you're fun to bait, aren't ya?" "Fuck you!" she snarled as he laughed, but then started to cough. "Ha! Serves ya right, asswipe" she laughed, crossing her arms triumphantly.

"You know, a young woman like you should not be speaking so vulgarly".

She turned her head towards the man who'd spoken. He sat on one of the bar stools lining the counter, a normal-looking person who did not seem to belong in a setting such as that. Thinking about it, she was sure she'd seen him somewhere before. His black-blue eyes observed her as if he was not sure whether or not she was human –well, that was understandable, in a place like this.

"I hate to be the one to tell ya this, but you should keep your nose out of other people's business. It tends to smell bad sometimes" she quipped, leaning on the counter. He laughed, "well, I've never heard that one before". "Yup. It's 100% Jasmine-made. Wow, I actually managed to make myself sound like a tea commercial. Damn it" she said, looking like she wanted to slap herself.

"So your name is Jasmine, is it? Cute. Well, Roy Mustang at your service" he said smugly, swiftly taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Oh, well aren't you the gentleman?" she said mockingly, grinning slightly. "Unfortunately, if I do say so myself, you're not much of a lady" he replied, smirking, just as mockingly.

She feigned hurt, "that was a little uncalled for, wasn't it?" He shrugged, "not really, you tease me, then I'll tease you". "All fun and games until someone gets laid. I've always wanted to say that" she chuckled.

"Yes, but you're a bit young for me. Although how you flirt like an adult is rather contradictory" he replied, an eyebrow raised at her strange antics.

"Roy, honey, everything about me is contradictory. At the very least, you won't have to get used to it" she told him, giving a one-shouldered shrug.

It was silent for a moment. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this anyway?" he asked. "Me? Well I'm doing what any sane person would do. I'm finding myself a vampire-hunter" she replied, smirking to herself. "Oh, really? I think I know just the guy, then".

* * *

Jasmine entered Deep Below for the second time that night, much later; past midnight. She was here looking for a specific person this time, with a rather crude description to help her.

So she had two things to go by; blonde hair tied in a braid and golden eyes. Being honest, these were very helpful since both traits were uncommon, but you'd think Roy would've been better at describing him.

Also, she'd been warned not to call him short.

She'd thought about it and figured this guy must have a napoleon complex and a bad temper.

She spotted a figure sitting at one of the darkest tables, his hand prodding a salt shaker. She saw the golden glint of his eyes in the little light around him, and concluded that he was the one she'd been told to meet.

She slid none too gracefully onto the seat across from him, resting the foot of one leg on the thigh of her other. His eyes lazily looked up at her, inspecting the new arrival. She looked at him in much the same way, and inquiring look in her eyes, as if asking silently, 'are you the one?'

"'Jasmine' I suppose?" he said, answering her silent question. She half-smirked, half-smiled at him,

"Pleased to meet you, _**Edward Elric**_".

* * *

"So, what's your proposition?" he asked, a bored tone cleverly layered into his voice to hide his curiosity.

The edges of Jasmine's lips twitched up a bit at his skill of masking his emotions.

"Very to the point, aren't you? Very well. I am on a mission to destroy an entire line of pure-blood and noble vampires and all the vampires that were created from humans. For this, I will need help in the form of a good vampire hunter, which I am hoping will be you. That is more than five hundred vampires, and a lot of them are very powerful. Not only that, but something like this, of this scale, needs a good strategy. So you should understand why I need a partner for this" she explained, the words skimming easily over her tongue. She had thought thoroughly about what to say and how much to tell, and this explanation was the result.

"If you need to think about it, here is a list of the vampires I know about at the moment. There might possibly be a name or two that interests you" Jasmine said smoothly, handing the blonde a journal. He flipped it open and his eyes widened a little. She admitted to herself that it was indeed an extensive list. And still not even complete!

He turned another page and his eyes narrowed. "Alright, Jasmine" he said, his voice cool with an emotion Jasmine knew well, "I'll help you".

Jasmine let herself smile a little. "Good. When the job is done, I promise you will get a hefty reward. I must warn you though that we shall be travelling around a lot and it won't be first-class" she said, standing and placing the journal back in her buck-skin bag. "What do you take me for?" he growled out. She chuckled slightly, "come. I shall explain my views on getting this list shortened on the train. We're heading to New York. I trust you're a light traveler".

It was not a question.

"I trust you won't annoy me" he retorted.

"I think this is the start of a very fine alliance, don't you?"

"I think you should get moving before I _carry_ you to the train station".

Jasmine laughed, "to New York, then!"


End file.
